Embodiments presented herein generally relate to techniques for enabling a first wireless computing device (e.g., a smartphone) to associate other wireless devices within a communication range to specific individuals or groups, and more specifically to techniques that allow the first wireless computing device to map a generic or non-descript identifier broadcast by other wireless devices to labels that can readily identify the user of the other wireless devices based on social event data on the first wireless device.
Wireless devices can be assigned an easy to understand name, such as “Emily's Phone.” Such a name is often used to ease the process of establishing communication with other wireless devices. For example, Emily's friend can connect to the phone belonging to Emily by searching for “Emily's Phone” on their wireless device. A variety of applications allow users to share information, e.g., photos, videos, contact and calendar information, etc.
Although broadcasting an easily understandable name of a wireless device makes the wireless device user-friendly, doing so also leaks personal information, reducing the user's privacy. For example, broadcasting the name of a wireless device could allow a stranger to know a user's name or make it easier to identify the location of the user of the wireless device. Furthermore, the personal information broadcast by the wireless device can be combined with other personal information further increasing the vulnerability of the user to unwanted use of their personal information.
Users of wireless devices can give their devices less user-identifying names, such as “Phone 8732,” but this additional security measure can make sharing information with others more challenging. For example, attempting to make a wireless connection to “Phone 8732” may be challenging in a crowded restaurant full of other wireless devices having similar names that do not identify the user.